Young Assassins
by CarribeanAssassin
Summary: Hey like it :


**Young Assassins**

**This story is about a 16 years old guy, who discover that his father is an assassin and his mother a templar, and that he needs to become an assassin to safe his life and his father's, it begins in an island named Dominican Republic. The story is set in 2012 in Dominican Republic, Puerto Rico, Cuba, and the United States of America. This is my first fanfiction, I am only going to continue the story if you like it guys :P. Hope you to enjoy it…**

**Chapter One. The truth**

The school bell rang to go home, I thanked God. It was a rainy day and I was waiting for my father and my older brother in the school parking lot. It was a very hard day, lots of homework, my girlfriend broke up with me, I spent 2 hours in detention, _and_ I will be grounded when I get home. But I have one little piece of happiness, my father. I never see him 'cause he was always working, and he works in another state. I started to think about what I needed to do to get out of all this shit "I need a drink" I thought, that would cool me down. The school was almost empty when suddenly a car's lights blinded me for a moment. It was my father's car. I got in and hugged my dad…

"It's been too long dad." I said.

"Yeah… too long son…"he hugged me back like that it was going to be the last time I was going to be with him…

"So, how was school today?" he said.

"Good, I guess… I had some… issues today…"

"Yes, your mom called me and said that the school principal call her… what did you did now little bastard?" he asked with a big smile in his face.

"Tell you later" I just started leaving…

In that moment, he started up his 2007 Hyundai Accent and we live a horrific place, I was happy and sad at the same time, I only want to take all my stuff and leave. The streets were empty, 'cause of the rain, it looked like it will became a hurricane, my father obviously gave a shit about of all that stuff, he always acts like he doesn't take care about his life, once we were on trip and he jumped from a high place, only for fun he said; my brother was there too, he looked stronger than ever, he always did think he was better than me, he got better grades, he was better in sports, stronger, and obviously a better son than me, well I don't gave a shit about what he thinks. Us three started to talk about the Laker's last game, Kobe scored 48 again, I can't remember when a 2012 Toyota Corolla started following us. It looked like a normal car, my father rarely took another way home, and it was even rarer that another car did too. "Maybe they are thieves" I thought, my brother and my father were a little worried about the situation too.

We continued talking about last night NBA games, but my brother wasn't paying attention. To continue our way home we need to cross a bridge but my father started to accelerate his car more and more. We started at 75 kph, then we reached 110 kph, I was going to ask him why he was accelerating so much, then the car behind us started to accelerate too, they reached our speed in no time so we now had 2 problems: the annoying rain, and that car following us. My father interrupted us saying:

"Sorry son but I need to concentrate, can you be quiet?"

"Sure dad, what's going on?" I ask disconcerted

"Don't worry, everything will be ok" Answered my brother.

He really put his foot down and accelerated the car even more in no time, I was going to ask what was going on but suddenly a 9mm bullet broke through the rear window. I listened my brother said something like "Damn what the hell are we going to do now!"… 'Who was following us? Why the want to kill us? How come my father and my brother recognized them?' In that moment several more bullets start pelting my father's car. My father accelerated more, and my brother snapped:

"Dad fuck the secret, he needs to know now!"

"No, he isn't supposed to know about it…" Obviously they was talking about me, 'What damn secret?'

"I don't care; we can't die because of him!"

"Can somebody explain to me what the hell is going on?" I asked growing even more impatient.

"DAAD!"

"WHAT SECRET?" I yelled, my temper overloading.

"Ok! Alex GO!"

In a blink of an eye my brother Alex take out his cloth and jump trough the broken glass to the car that was following and shooting us, immediately my father said:

-Why are we still alive, they could have killed us by now, oh damn is a trap…" he looked back and yelled:

"ALEX IS A TRA…" In that moment I saw my entire life flashing before my eyes…

The car behind us exploded when my brother reaches its surface… sending us out over the side of the bridge and… killing my brother…

The car hit the water and started sinking, I can't breathe, I was losing focus; I couldn't stay awake for another moment… I closed my eyes waiting for God to bless me… and hoping that he saved a place to me in Heaven…

...

"Is he going to be ok?" asked a familiar voice in the background.

"Yes, in a couple of days" said another.

-Look! Is awaking-

"Son how do you feel?" said the first voice again.

"Ugh, is this heaven? " I asked, I didn't know where the hell I was or what had happened after the explosion...

"Heaven? He must still out of it..." finally I recognized that voice, was my father, but I didn't knew who the other person next to him was.

I opened my eyes slowly and I started looking around... I don't recognize the place; it doesn't looks like a normal hospital...

"Where the fuck am I?" I whispered...

"Isn't easy to explain son..."

"Ok... I'm going to take a wa..."

"No, you need to stay here." Someone came in the room and interrupted me "My name is Rafael, I'm going to be your Mentor"

"Wait what? Dad what's going on?"

"Rafael will train you; he is one of the better assassins in DR"

"Assassin?"

"Yes, we all are assassins..." Said Rafael.

"And the people who tried to kill us were assassins too?" I asked confused.

"No they were templars" my dad replied "Yesterday we lost Alex… but now you are part of the brotherhood"

"Don't worry everything will be clearer tonight…"

I agreed with the head, I only needed to wait until that night…


End file.
